


Two Souls Torn Apart

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Death Fic, Other, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not a happy story.  Death story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Souls Torn Apart

Two Souls Torn Apart  
Patt 

Two stuffed animals sat on a shelf in the Ellison/Sandburg home. 

Wolf looked over at Jaguar and asked, "So where is everyone? We haven't been touched or dusted in ages." 

"I don't know, but I think they're downstairs," Jag answered. 

"Jag, listen and see if it's them." 

"Wolf, I can't hear anything more than you. That's the large one that can hear things." 

"I thought maybe if you focused on it you could pick something up." 

"Wolf, now you sound like small one." 

"There are worse things in life, Jag." 

"Yes, there sure are. We could be stuck up on this shelf forever with no one to dust us." Jag hoped that someone came to their rescue soon. 

"Jag, I think I hear someone coming up the stairs but it's not large or small one." 

"It's the big brown one. He wears those things on his face, like small one wears sometimes." 

"Why's he up in our room?" 

"Like I know, Wolf." 

"Well, I think you're supposed to be smarter than me," Wolf teased. 

"Well, I'm not. So get a grip and figure out why the brown one is up here." 

"Yes, my master," Wolf giggled and watched as the Brown one sat on the bed and put his face in his hands. 

"Wolf, what is he doing?" 

"I don't know, but look at his body shake. And why is he doing it up here?" Wolf was getting anxious now. 

Finally, Brown one got up and wiped his face off and walked down the stairs. 

"I think he was doing what they call crying," Jag offered. 

"Why was he crying? What does it do?" 

"I've heard that it helps get over the loss of someone you love," Jag said sadly. 

"Did he lose someone, Jag?" 

"I don't even know him, Wolf. How do I know?" 

"Why are you so angry at me?" 

"I'm sorry, Wolf. I'm sad for some reason and I don't know why." 

"Someone's coming up, Jag." 

"It's that female that hangs around with the small and large one. What is she doing up here?" 

"I don't know, Jag, but she's pretty, usually. Today she looks funny." 

"She's doing that crying stuff, too," Jag said sadly. 

She blew her nose and walked downstairs. 

"Peace and quiet at last," Wolf said. 

"Not quite. Here comes that other Brown one," Jag growled. 

"Oh and look, his friend is with him, the suit one. Are they both doing what you called crying?" 

"Yes, I think so. I've never witnessed it, but I would say it looks like it to me." Jag wondered why they were all so sad. 

"Here comes another dark one. I don't know what large one and small one call this one," Wolf said. 

Joel put his arms around the two men and held them close. 

"Are they going to do what large one and small one do up here?" Jag wondered aloud. 

"I hope not. I'm used to large one and small one. I don't want to watch these humans..." Wolf looked away in case. 

The three men walked down the stairs and it was quiet for a long time. 

Small one came walking up the stairs next and lay down on the bed. He didn't even bother to get undressed. 

"I knew they would be back. Small one, you look tired." Wolf said tenderly. 

"Why do you continue to talk to them? They can't hear us." Jag seemed angry for some reason. 

They both heard steps on the stairs and looked to see large one, but instead were met with Brown one. 

"Why is he up here?" Wolf demanded to know. 

"Wolf, why do you ask me questions I don't know the answers to?" 

"He's getting on the bed, slipping into large ones spot. Is small one letting him?" 

"Again, Wolf, why are you asking me?" 

"What is small one doing, Jag?" 

"Crying..." 

"Why is small one crying, Jag?" 

"I would say he's very sad." 

"Get your hands off of our small one. Jag, make him stop touching our small one!" Wolf was so sad. 

"I can't make anyone stop anything, wolf, and you know it." 

"Is the Brown one staying over? The large one won't like it. You know how he is." Wolf just knew this might get ugly when large one got home. 

"They are both sleeping, Wolf. We'll hope that large one doesn't come home tonight. Although, they're not doing any of those things that small one and large one like to do." Jag stood watch while Wolf took a short nap. 

In the morning, the Brown one helped the small one get packed and took him away. 

"Large one isn't going to be happy," Wolf grumbled. 

"No, he's not. He's going to be very angry," Jag agreed. 

"How long do you suppose we've been here alone?" Wolf asked. 

"I think it's been a long time, Wolf. Maybe two or three weeks." 

"Why would they leave us that long? They know we need to be touched and dusted. Do they not love us anymore?" 

"Yes, they love us, Wolf. Something must have come up. I bet they went to work somewhere and can't come home yet." 

"Oh I bet that's it." Wolf felt better already. 

They passed the next few weeks just keeping each other company and talking about how much they missed the large and small one. 

Finally, one day the front door opened up and in walked small one. 

"I told you he'd be back," Wolf said excitedly. 

"You thought he was never coming back," Jag reminded him. 

"That was last week. This week I knew he was." 

"You're very fickle, Wolf." 

Small one got out some suitcases and laid them on the bed. He started to pack a lot of things for large one. 

"I told you they were probably working. Look how many clothes he's packing for large one." Jag was so glad to see small one back. 

"Why's he crying again?" Wolf was worried now. 

"I don't know. If I knew that, we wouldn't be having this conversation," Jag growled at Wolf. 

"Look, Jag, he's taking large one's football things from when large one was a child and putting them in boxes. Why?" 

"I don't know. I don't understand this custom," Jag continued to watch the small one pack things up and cry as he did it. 

"Jag, he's packing large ones things from the dresser." Wolf was very nervous now. 

"No need to worry, everything will be fine," Jag tried to reassure his friend. 

Once the small one got everything out of the closet and drawers, he picked up Jag and held him close. 

"Is he okay, Jag?" Wolf called out. 

"No, he'll never be okay again." Jag's heart broke along with the small ones. 

"Jag, where is he taking you? Jag, don't let him put you in there. You have to stay here with me. You're my friend. You're my best friend. You're the other half of my soul." Wolf was crying. 

"Wolf, I won't see you again. I'm sorry. I have to go be with the large one. He needs me. You have to stay here and keep the small one strong." 

"I don't want to. Don't leave me, Jag. Where is large one?" 

"He died, Wolf, and I need to go now. I'll always be your friend and remember the large one kindly." Jag's voice was getting further away. 

"Small One! Please don't take the other half of my soul. PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Wolf wore himself out screaming to no avail. 

He was alone and so was small one. Life wasn't fair. In the words of the small one, "It fucking sucks." 

End: Two Souls Torn Apart


End file.
